power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quasar Quest
"What in the name of the galaxy is this?!" '' : --- Furio , exclaiming the reveal of the Galaxy Power Rangers. '"Quasar Quest" is a 2-part season opener episode to Power ''Rangers: Lost Galaxy'', which aired between February 7, 1999 to February 13, 1999. The episode introduces Leo, Kai, Kendrix, Maya, Damon, Mike, Furio, Scorpius, the Stingwingers, the Galaxy Rangers, the Quasar Sabers, and the space colony Terra Venture. '''Episode Summaries 'Part 1' In The Not-Too-Distant future, next Sunday A.D. Earth begins it's search for a new world, and we get sucked into a vortex to a place called Mirinoi. It's a pretty much simple place, the natives live in huts and dress in rags and other jungle like apparel. The elderly tribal leader, who's name is never stated, so we'll call Jera, tells the story of 3000 years ago, when the five Quasar Sabers that are lodged into the rock in the center of their village were placed there. For countless generations, people of their world have attempted to remove the Sabers, ala Excalibur, and if they are worthy, shall possess the great powers within, becoming mighty champions of good. The newest batch steps up to the task, and all the strapping buck men and confident women fail to even budge the Sabers from their permanent residence. As this occurs, several sneaky creatures called Stingwingers, begin to invade the village! Being a race of wimps and crybabies, the people can do nothing but scream and run while the Stingwingers set fire to their huts and harass their peoples. One such person, a buxom female named Maya, is focused upon simply because we all know she's going to be a ranger later anyway. She runs around, and soon the first nonStingwinger monster of the series appears, and his name be Furio, despite not being called that this episode. He chuckles and walks amid the blazes of the village, finally reaching the Quasar stone. He tries his hand at removing one of the Sabers, but just gets a hernia. High above Earth, orbiting at any given made up speed, is Terra Venture. Built rather conveniently while we were in reruns, it's one huge momma. The main captain of this baby is Commander Stanton, and he gives orders left and right for final preparations for TV to leave Earth. The search to boldly go where no man has gone before has to get it's start somewhere. We meet Kendrix Morgan right off the bat, she's developing some kind of hybrid plants. Once on the bridge, Stanton's right hand lackey, Mike Corbett, gazes down on Earth's majestic surface. Odds are he'll never see it again, because there are just too many plot holes from previous PR series' back there. Speak of the devil, back on Earth, the shuttleports are jammed with people trying to get on Terra Venture. Only a certain select amount of any given number of people are screened and deemed fit to go. It seems, Professor Phenomenus pulled some strings, so he and Bulk will be going. Bulk thinks he may have forgot something, but it totally escapes him at the moment. Meanwhile, back in Power Rangers continuity, Skull oversleeps in a peaceful slumber. Security at the spaceport toss out our new hero, Leo. Seems the punk doesn't have a pass to get on Terra Venture, so he's outta here! He wanders out to the back alley and kicks some garbage around, and sulks up a storm. Here comes some old lady walking through the alleyway, thinking "Hey! Alleys are always safe!" when she's confronted by three unarmed thugs. They want her passport to Terra Venture, and will take it by force even if unnecessary (One passport, three guys, Hello?! Dumb brutes...) Luckily, Leo is wallowing in self-pity nearby, and jumps into the ruckus. He defends the old woman, takes her passport, shows it to the thugs and quickly slips it out of it's holder and into his own pocket. The thugs are all nearsighted and don't even notice this obvious move, and what do you know, they all get in a fight. Leo bounces around on a couch, throws a chair, and tosses a thug into a shopping cart. The old lady would do a flying drop kick and end the fight, but that'd be too easy. Anyway, the thugs overtake Leo, and snatch the passport holder and run off. The old broad believes she lost her pass, but Leo surprises her with the actual thing which he saved by sleight of hand. She's pleased as a punching bag, but wonders why he isn't going, since the new world needs young men like him. Elderly Woman wanders off, ready to go die out in space away from her loved ones, probably hoping to stop off on Aquitar to visit their fountains of youth, as the last shuttle is preparing to leave for Terra Venture. Leo checks out some flyers pasted to the alleyway's wall, "Terra Venture: Adventure... for a Lifetime!" The old lady haunts him with her words, and we find ourselves back on Terra V. Mike, Kendrix and our new buddy Kai are suiting up for the final training mission on the moon, before the space station takes off for outer space. Back down on Earth, the final Space Shuttle prepares for departure, and some guys are checking all baggage to make sure everything is secure. Leo sneaks around, hoping to hitch a ride, but brings attention to himself by knocking something over. The baggage men give chase, but Leo hops inside a pickup cart and is loaded onto the shuttle without anyone finding. I could be wrong, but that main baggage guy looks like Ed Neil, whom we all know as Lord Zedd. Is Zeddie working menial jobs now? The shuttle lifts off from the third rock from the sun, as we end up in Mirinoi once more. Furio is furious and quite cheesed he can't get the Sabers out of the rock. He pitches a fit and we watch Maya sprint through the jungles, being chased by Stingwingers. Ever see "2001: A Space Odyssey"? No? The go do it now, i'll wait... Now you can see for yourself, this scene is either a great rip-off or a great homage to said film. The shuttle is slowly gliding out of the atmosphere, to the same classical tune used in 2001 when the shuttle was docking with the space station, called "Blue Danube" or something like that. It's much shorter a scene here, as Leo creeps out of the luggage compartments and into the main cabin. Judd Lynn can't get enough of this 2001 thing, though, even the flight attendants are dressed alike! (no antigravity walking, though) Leo sits near a little girl, and soon scopes out the view from her window, as the shuttle successfully docks with the massive Terra Venture space colony. Soon, Bulk & Professor Phenom are among those passing through the final terminals into Terra Venture. Bulk is racking his and the Prof's brain as to what they forgot. Prof checks his bag, and once they get to the anti-alien gel, it hits them like a ton of bricks on the skull. Back on Earth, Skull awakens, chest exposed, dumbfounded to the alarm that's been going off. He just as quickly goes back to sleep, new world? He's got the bed to himself for a change, yippee! Anyway, on Terra Venture, Leo is traveling the same area Bulk & Prof just came out of, whom he passes. Bulk & Phenom are crying their eyes out, having forgotten their longtime pal, much like the producers have forgotten the PRIS cast. Leo is at awe over the rich and expanse surroundings of the incredibly expansive city of Terra V. As he rides the escalator, security spots him and he makes a quick about face, running for his freedom and future, Bonk! He accidentally slams into Kendrix, and as he helps her up, everyone can easily tell this is going to be the first Pink/Red Ranger romance since Tommy & Kat. Security is on his stowingaway tail, so he makes a break for it. The guards ask Kendrix & Kai if they saw Leo come this way, but she shuts Kai up and gives them no help in finding him. More chasing, and finally Leo finds a helmet and slips it on, hoping to disguise himself. It works, he loses the guards, but the suit he chose just happens to be that of the defense soldiers, and he's quickly whisked into lineup with the rest of the men and women going to the moon for defense exercises. Reluctant to do anything but go with the flow, he ends up inside a craft along with Kai & Kendrix. He attempts to keep himself unseen by them, and soon the craft arrives on the moon (which now has air, or always did, or not, I don't know anymore) and the troops all pile out for their final defensive drill. Within moments the soldiers are spreading out and flanking all over the lunar surface, which is littered with live explosives. Leo & Kendrix end up together, and sparks fly as Leo gets her moving upon seeing an explosive right near them. There's a huge fireball and they barely make it out without getting their uniforms smudged. Kai rushes over to see if she's all right, as Leo takes off his helmet. Kendrix is giddy to see him, and Kai is ready to smash his stowaway face in. Remember Mike? He runs over to check up on the group, and TA-DA, reveals Leo is his little brother. Big Bro is not happy to see his Little Bro here, as Terra Venture is never coming back to Earth, but they both share the same need for adventure so Leo doesn't care. Back on Mirinoi, Maya is still being chased by Stingwingers, whom have begun firing at her with their eyeblasts! She's desperate for help, which she gets suddenly as she rushes into a conveniently placed vortex portal! It spits her out, even more conveniently, right in the same place on the moon our gang of new friends are standing. She rolls down the hill, and ends up between the brooding brothers. She attempts to get away, but they block her in, hoping to get some answers. Stingwingers following in formation, and the fighting begins. The brothers get tossed aside by the buggy baddies rather quickly. Maya is targeted by the Stingwingers, and defends herself as best she can, before the others start to help out. Finally, after punching and kicking does no good, Kai fires a laserblast across their path and the three Stingwingers show off how they got their names, spouting wings and taking off back into the vortex. Maya introduces herself, and mentions her planet Mirinoi which nobody has ever heard of. Leo wants to go into the portal with her, but Mike sends him with Kai back to Terra Venture, which is leaving in a few hours. Mike & Kendrix go with Maya by themselves, but Leo proves to be slippery as ever, escaping from Kai's clutches and making a leap into the vortex right behind them. 'Part 2' Kai shuffles slowly along to the transport back to Terra Venture. Worried he did the wrong thing by letting everyone else go, and not staying with them. The lunar troopers quickly hustle to the ship and take off back to the space colony. Meanwhile, on Mirinoi, Kendrix & Mike follow Maya through the jungles of her homeworld. Kendrix is still shocked that Mike had a brother he never told her about, but Mikey has good reasons, given that Leo does some crazy things. They continue on through the scenery, as Kai sits aboard transport and being haunted by Commander Stanton's words of never leaving a team member behind. Finally realizing he made a mistake, he feels all is lost, until he glances down at a flyer on the ground of the ship. It's for the Astro Megaship Museum aboard Terra Venture! Talk about blast from the past. He knows the only way to right his wrongs, is to steal the old decommissioned Astro Megaship. Kai heads over to the museum, and rushes everyone who's taking the tour out of the bridge. Alpha 6 wonders what's going on, and Kai dishes out the bull, saying the Megaship's being recommisioned for a top secret assignment. Alpha buys into it, ready for some action after those long, what, five to ten years since "Countdown To Destruction"? Kai attempts to take off, but mechanic supreme Damon Henderson shows up, with word that this old rusty vessel isn't going anywhere. It seems that offscreen during the time between PRIS & PRLG, the Astro Megaship collected dust and is nothing more than a relic. Kai's story comes into question, so he tells the truth about the dimensional portal and his friends inside. Damon doesn't believe it, knowing this hunk of junk can't fly and walks away. Kai doesn't give up, asking Alpha & DECA's help in getting the engines started. He doesn't do much but overheat the accelerators, cause the ship to wobble and the lights to flash, and make Alpha have a roboheart attack. Damon stuck around, and knowing he'll regret it, decides to take over and get things moving. Having spent in the time here, Judd Lynn working on the Megaship, he knows just how to handle her. Asserting total control, and after a few bumps into nearby buildings, the Astro Megaship is operational once more and ready to fly on out of there. Somehow it makes it through the access dome, and once out in deep space, a similar but larger portal to the one Kai's buds went through appears. Kai questions if they'll survive the energy flux, which Damon is worried about. Still, the crew presses on, and into the vortex the Megaship soars. Back on Mirinoi, Leo wanders around aimlessly, and stumbles upon a gang of Stingwingers. He thinks he can take them on, but of course they outnumber and outmaneuver him, he goes flying into the bushes, right into his brother's lap. They lay low, and the Stingwingers lose sight of them, giving the gang of four a chance to run for it. Over in Maya's village, Furio is still peeved about not being able to release the Quasar Sabers from the rock. Old Dude, whom we call Jera, states the obvious, that he isn't worthy to possess them. Before Furio can put the smack down with his Furisword on Jera, Maya literally hops over the crowd and puts a halt to Furio's rage. She's joined by Kendrix, Mike & Leo, but Furio scoffs at such a small group tempting to take him on. Suddenly, Kai & Damon appear from the background, ready to show Furio no fear. Stingwingers attack, and it's your standard fight scene. The humans hold their ground, some, but are outnumbered by the horde of bugboys. Mike is taking on Furio, hand to sword, but when he's tossed against the Quasar Rock, he hesitantly pulls out the center Saber! Using it to block Furio's attack, everyone in the village is aghast at the sight of one who is worthy. Mike is surprised himself at the Saber's incredible power, and soon his friends press their luck by attempting to pull out Quasar Sabers on their own. Each one does, and with corresponding Ranger color coursing through them, they gain the Sabers. Leo pauses from his Stingwing tango to watch his comrades bask in their choiceness. Furio is furious and decides not to play fair. If he can't have the Sabers, no one will. He smashes his sword into the ground releasing a wave of gray, turning everything it encounters, from person to dirt, into stone. Our heroes makes a dash for it, but most of the villagers aren't as lucky. Maya wants to save Jera, but the old coot goes stone cold like that Austin fellow before her eyes. The group sprints ahead of the rockwave, taking their Sabers with them. As they appear to be making some distance, Furio & Stingwingers teleport ahead of them, and with sword a-charged, he smashes against the ground again. This time, Furio's power causes the ground to open up, with the Venture crew barely getting out of it's way. All but Mike, who is swallowed up by the chasm. Leo beats off Stingwingers and runs to his bro. Leo reaches for his brother, but Mike is too far down. Climbing is futile, and Mike begins to give up hope. Leo tries to save his big brother, but instead Mike hands him the Quasar Saber, telling him how proud he is of him and to carry on in his place. Despite Leo's screaming objections, Mike lets go and falls into the bottomless pit, just before the ground closes up. Kendrix, Maya, Kai & Damon scream in shock at Mike's apparent demise, and Leo weeps but for a brief moment in mourning of his sibling. Standing up to Furio's evil threats, he is joined by his partners, and without realizing, the Quasar Saber he holds begins to surge with power! The other Sabers also begin pulsating with energy, as Furio can't believe his monstrous eyes! Each of the chosen ones hold their Sabers to the sky, letting the energy bolt out in lighting streaks, and it's a Morphin Time once more! The Morphing Sequence resembles the big budgeted one from the Turbo Movie (with Helmets forming over their faces, etc) and with their Galactasymbol behind them. With each of the five morphed and powered up, the new team of Power Rangers face Furio, whom if he had a jaw it would be dropping! They can't believe the power they possess, or quite grasp what's going on, but Ranger instinct sets in, and they rush into battle with Stingwingers, in the name of Mike. Pink Ranger attacks first, slashing with her Quasar Saber at the insectious baddies. Red Ranger takes on Furio, giving the monster the first run for his money in his village trampling life! Leaping back and forth on trees, rolling with punches, Leo quickly gains control of the Powers, even if he can't take Furio down so easily. Blue Ranger throws some power punches at the Stingwingers and Damon demonstrates a flying attack move in which he jumps into the air and glides down, slashing all the way. Maya takes to the trees like only she knows how, and despite lacking a skirt, she does some sweeping kicks, taking plenty of Stingers down for the count. Red Ranger won't give up against Furio, and when the Furster fires some explosive charges from his hand, Leo returns in kind with a Quasar Saber Energize Slash! The blow sends Furio into damaging sparks, taking him down for only the moment. Kai is loving this, but once he spots the Rockwave spreading their way, he and the other Rangers begin their exit. The Stingwingers float around, not immune to the stone effects like Furio is. The Rangers rush for the Megaship, Leo wanting to stay behind to somehow find Mike. Kai won't let him, and the entire team makes a break for the parked Astro Megaship. Leo still believes his brother is alive, but has no choice but to get inside the Megaship and close the doors (just in time for a few Stingwingers to go splat against). Once on the bridge, Alpha is back to his Ay-yi-yi self upon seeing Power Rangers, not understanding where the power came from (possibly hinting at the notion that the Space Ranger powers were no more after the Zordon Wave) but glad the Rangers are back. Maya, Leo & Kendrix walk around the bridge in awe over the layout, and the Megaship takes off from Mirinoi. Furio sends his Stingwingers back to the Scorpion Stinger, not ready to accept defeat by not letting himself believe the battle quite over. Maya watches in depression as her beautiful green planet quickly turns to a lifeless ball of rock as she watches from the viewing screen. More pressing matters are at hand, as the portal between Galaxies begins to close! Damon tells everyone to hold on, and it's time for a Hyper Rush in the nick of time. Barely making it through, the team breathes a sigh of relief, and Maya retells the legend of the Quasar Stone. 3000 years ago, the Sabers just appeared there in a flash of blue light. Since then, everyone from all over the lost galaxy has tried to free it and claim it's powers. Of course, it turns out they are the chosen ones, chosen to defend that which is just and right, chosen to be Power Rangers! As they try to take this Ranger reality into their minds, Leo holds his Saber, dedicating his powers to his lost brother. The Astro Megaship comes in for a docking landing on Terra Venture (with no mention how they explain swiping it in the first place) and soon Kai & Kendrix slip into Commander Stanton address the crew of TerraV, as they are about to embark on the quest for a new world. Thrusters powered up, the massive space colony departs Earth's orbit, leaving many questions behind. Oh, well, toodles, Earth! See ya on the flipside of the Galaxy! Meanwhile, not far away, the Scorpion Stinger, a ship of incredible evil and resembling Serpentera's tail, slinks through space. Inside, Scorpius makes his first appearance, looking as slimy and ugly as his arachnid namesake. The Stinger has entered our Galaxy through the portal, and it's up to Scorpius' General Furio to get the Quasar Sabers and destroy those who have them. 'Airdates' *February 7, 1999 (Part 1) *February 13, 1999 (Part 2) 'Cast' *Archie Kao - Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger *Reggie Rolle - Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger *Danny Slavin - Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger *Valerie Vernon - Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Ranger *Cerina Vincent - Maya/Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Russell Lawrence - Mike Corbett *????? - Commander Stanton *Tom Wyner - Furio (voice) *Kim Strauss - Scorpius (voice) *Paul Schrier - Bulk (Part 1 only) *Jack Banning - Professor Phenomenus (Part 1 only) *Jason Narvy - Skull (Part 1 only) *???? extras - Mirinoi Warriors 'Videos ' 'Trivia' *The story element of Furio turning Mirinoi (both the planet and its inhabitants, sans Maya) came from Gingaman episode 2, "Return of the Starbeasts (星獣の再来 Seijū no Sairai?)". Though in the original Sentai version, it was Steerwoman Shelinda who turned the Ginga Forest into stone. *Damon appeared in part 2, though he appears in the opening credits for both parts and in the remains of all 45 episode of this series. *Part 1 of the episode marks the final appearence of Eugene "Skull" Skullivich, until his recent cameo appearence in the final episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, "Samurai Forever". *Most of the footage in this episode is 100% original. 'Gallery ' *''To be added.'' 'See Also' * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Episode 1 - " The Legendary Blades " (japanese title needed) - (Story Elements only) * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Episode 2 - " The Starbeasts Return " (japanese title needed) - (Story Element - Furio turning Mirinoi into stone, only). Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Lost Galaxy Episodes